Power Rangers Pirate Force
by Er Deivi
Summary: Tras la Guerra Legendaria que costó sus poderes a todos los Power Rangers, un grupo de piratas espaciales ha llegado a la Tierra en busca del Gran Tesoro del Universo. Tendrán que hacer frente a la Armada, que busca vengar la destrucción de Vrak. Fic inspirado en Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger


**Hola a todos. Me llamo Er Deivi, y he decidido empezar a escribir este fic, que sobre los Power Rangers. No me gustó la adaptación que se hizo de Power Rangers: Super Megaforce, por lo que he decidido escribir esta historia inspirándome en el Sentai original Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. No obstante, mantendré todas las cosas relativas a Power Rangers. Y sí, también aparecerán rangers de generaciones anteriores.**

**Por lo que respecta al canon, han tenido lugar todas las temporadas de Power Rangers, hasta Megaforce. A partir del final de esta empieza mi historia, en lugar de Super Megaforce.**

**Así pues, empezamos:**

**POWER RANGERS PIRATE FORCE**

Capítulo 1. La llegada de los piratas espaciales

Hace mucho tiempo, existió una fuerza malvada, los Warstar, que trató de conquistar la tierra. Fue entonces cuando despertó Gosei, un guardián que llevaba siglos protegiendo la Tierra, con la ayuda de su guardián robótico Tensou, convocó a cinco jóvenes para proteger el planeta. Sus nombres eran Jake, Gia, Noah, Troy y Emma. Estos serían los Power Rangers Megaforce. Los cinco, junto con Robo Knight, un robot creado por Gosei, se enfrentaron a las fuerzas Warstar hasta que lograron derrotarlas por completo. Pero Vrak, uno de sus miembros, antes de ser destruido logró enviar un mensaje a La Armada, un gran ejército espacial que comandaba su familia, y que sembró el caos en innumerables planetas. Un gran contingente llegó entonces al planeta con la intención de destruirlo y vengar la destrucción de Vrak.

La fuerza de los seis rangers no era suficiente, por lo que fueron llamados todos los Power Rangers que habían existido a lo largo de la historia. Aquellos que perdieron sus poderes, los recuperaron gracias a Gosei y otros aliados. Y se crearon rangers robóticos para utilizar los poderes de Tommy como White Ranger, Zeo Red Ranger y Black Dino Ranger, así como para usar los poderes de los Turbo Rangers excepto Justin. Llegaron rangers de la Tierra, de KO-35, de Aquitar, de Mirinoi, de Eltar, de Trifforia, del futuro, e incluso de otra dimensión. Todos ellos, junto con sus aliados vinieron a hacer frente a La Armada.

Ambos bandos se batieron en duelo en lo que se conoció como la Guerra Legendaria. Los zords habían quedado destruidos, pero a pesar de ello los rangers ganaban terreno en las batallas en tierra. Sin embargo la Armada contaba con su gran flota aérea, que causaba estragos con sus ataques.

Viéndose superados en número, y antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, todos juntos, rangers y aliados tomaron la solemne decisión de sacrificar sus poderes. Todos juntos unieron sus fuerzas, provocando una gran explosión de luz que terminó por completo con la avanzadilla enviada por el enemigo. Pero el precio fue alto. Todos los héroes perdieron sus poderes, y con ellos la capacidad de transformarse y convertirse en rangers para poder defender la Tierra. Sus poderes fueron esparcidos en pequeñas luces por toda la galaxia.

Despojados de sus poderes, los rangers retomaron sus vidas normales, creyendo haber vencido a La Armada.

Pero se equivocaban.

Un año más tarde

Una nave espacial en forma de barco se aproximaba a la Tierra. Medía alrededor de cuarenta metros de largo, y era totalmente roja. En lo que serían las velas llevaba un extraño símbolo blanco, consistente en dos espadas piratas cruzadas con el filo apuntando hacia arriba, y sobre ellas lo que parecía una llave apuntando hacia abajo

- ¡Lo siento, lo siento! – gritaba sin parar una voz robótica

En el interior de aquella nave, un loro robótico rojizo con los ojos amarillos no dejaba de alborotar

- ¿Qué ocurre, Navi? – preguntó una chica de pelo negro y rasgos asiáticos que estaba sentada en un sofá del interior de la nave. Iba vestida con una camiseta a rayas blancas y negras sobre la que llevaba una chaqueta amarilla, unos pantalones cortos azules y unas medias negras con lunares blancos

- Está excitado porque nos aproximamos a nuestro objetivo – dijo un hombre de unos veinte años

- ¡Es la Tierra! – gritó el loro – ¡Donde está el Gran Tesoro del Universo!

- ¿En serio? – preguntó contento un chico –. Este tenía el pelo rubio y rizado y los ojos negros, e iba vestido con una camisa verde sobre la que llevaba una corbata roja y una chaqueta en un tono más oscuro de verde, además de unos pantalones cortos grises a cuadros y unas medias verdes a rombos

- Así es – dijo Navi

A continuación se mostró en una pantalla de abordo la superficie lunar, sobre la que se encontraban, y al fondo, un hermoso planeta azul y verde que asomaba.

El chico de verde sonrió impresionado

- ¡Qué planeta más bonito! – exclamó otra chica que estaba sentada a una mesa tomando el té. Tenía el pelo negro y largo, sujeto por una diadema rosa, e iba ataviada con un vestido blanco sobre el que llevaba una chaqueta rosa

- La gente de este planeta tiene que vivir confortablemente – añadió mientras se levantaba y se unía al chico de verde para mirar la imagen

- Es lo que esperaba escuchar de Amy – dijo la chica de amarillo –. Todo lo que yo veo es un planeta lleno de joyas

- Eso es siempre lo primero que tienes en la cabeza, Lyn – dijo el chico de verde

- ¿A quién le importa? – dijo entonces un chico que subía por las escaleras en dirección a la sala donde estaban los otros. Tenía el pelo negro recogido en una coleta, e iba vestido con una camiseta negra sobre la que llevaba una chaqueta azul. Tenía una expresión de seriedad –. Lo que buscamos en este planeta es el Gran Tesoro del Universo

- ¡Estás siento demasiado serio! – protestó Lyn –, pero apostaría a que estás excitado y lo estás disimulando

- ¿Pero el tesoro está realmente en este planeta? – preguntó el chico de verde

Mientras tanto, una mano removía el contenido de un pequeño cofre, consistente en figuritas como los Power Rangers

- Se dice que vale tanto como la galaxia entera – prosiguió el chico de verde

- Por supuesto que está aquí – dijo entonces una voz

Los cuatro chicos y el Navi miraron. Las chicas sonrieron.

Una alarma sonó de repente

Lyn fue a mirar una de las consolas

- ¡Ah, no entiendo esto! ¡Orion! – exclamó

El chico de verde se aproximó

- Voy – dijo

Este pulsó una secuencia de botones. La pantalla entonces mostró una flota de naves

- Siento arruinaros la fiesta, chicos – dijo de repente un hombre de unos veinte años que apareció por la puerta. Tenía el pelo rojizo, así como bigote y algo de barba. En la cabeza llevaba un pañuelo anudado, e iba vestido como un pirata –. Pero creo que ya sabéis lo que tenemos delante

- ¡La Armada! – gritó Orion – ¡Nos han encontrado!

- ¿Qué hacemos, capitán? – preguntó impasible el chico de azul al recién llegado –. Si no hacemos nada, estaríamos en problemas

- Entonces hagamos que las cosas vayan bien – dijo el dueño de la mano que estaba rebuscando en el cofre

Todos, capitán incluido, se volvieron a él

- No esperaba menos de ti, Mark – dijo el capitán –. Y deberías levantarte, te recuerdo que ese es mi sitio

- ¿Eso es lo que vamos a hacer? – preguntó sorprendido Orion mirando primero al capitán y después al que estaba sentado en el sillón

Un joven de cabello castaño alborotado se levantó del sillón en que estaba sentado. Vestía una camisa blanca, sobre la que llevaba un chaleco negro con rayas rojas y una chaqueta roja con botones dorados. Parecía contento

- Eso es lo que hacen los piratas – dijo el capitán

Pulsando un botón de la misma, esta se convirtió en una llave

Acto seguido, en una sala con varios timones, estaban cinco personas, todos ellos vestidos con trajes que se asemejaban a los de los Power Rangers, pero estos tenían motivos piratas. Sus colores eran rojo, azul, amarillo, verde y rosa

- Preparad los cañones – dijo el ranger rojo

Mientras, en una de las naves enemigas, uno de los tripulantes enemigos tenía ante sí seis carteles de Se Busca con las caras de los piratas que estaban en la nave roja

- ¿Así que se trata de los piratas buscados? – preguntó el capitán de la nave, que era un monstruo azul con armadura. El resto de tripulantes eran grises y sus cabezas parecían cubos

- ¡Aplastadlos para que podamos cobrar la recompensa que hay por sus cabezas! – gritó el capitán

Las naves enemigas abrieron fuego, lanzando disparos láser que impactaban en la superficie de la Luna, pero sin llegar a tocar a la nave roja

- Vaya, que curioso – dijo el capitán, mientras veía por la nave las ruinas de lo que parecía que había sido un palacio –. Entonces volvió a prestar atención a la batalla – ¡Cuidado!

La nave siguió esquivando los disparos enemigos

- ¡Cañones de babor! – gritó el ranger rojo

La nave disparó cañonazos que destruyeron una nave enemiga. Seguidamente viró el rumbo y atacó de frente a otra nave, que también destruyó. Desde la nave que comandaba, el monstruo azul se enfureció

- ¡Están riéndose de nosotros! – dijo – ¡Se acabó el juego! ¡Fuego a discreción!

Todas las naves enemigas abrieron fuego concentrándose en un punto

- Bien, chicos, es hora de enseñarles de lo que estamos hechos – dijo el capitán, mientras veía como los disparos enemigos se aproximaban

Los disparos produjeron una serie de explosiones que taparon por completo la vista de la nave roja

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó el capitán enemigo – ¿Qué os ha parecido esto, piratas de pacotilla?

De repente, de entre el fuego de las explosiones apareció corriendo a gran velocidad un robot de 45 metros de alto. El pecho del mismo era la nave roja a la que habían disparado hacía un momento, pero sus brazos eran un coche de carreras verde y una nave azul. Las piernas en cambio eran un tractor amarillo y un submarino rosa. El robot estaba armado con dos espadas piratas

- No son los suficientemente buenos – dijo el ranger rojo

- ¿Qué? – gritó desconcertado el capitán enemigo

El robot se lanzó al ataque. Dio un salto y con sus espadas empezó a destrozar las naves, alternando esos ataques con disparos desde su brazo azul. Entonces se dispuso a dar el golpe definitivo a la nave capitana.

Los tripulantes del interior solo pudieron ver como el pie del robot se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia ellos. La patada del robot destrozó las últimas naves enemigas

- ¡Listo! – dijo la ranger amarilla –. Camino despejado hacia la Tierra

- Espero que el tesoro esté realmente allí – dijo el ranger verde

- Lo estará – dijo el capitán que estaba detrás de ellos –. Mark, rumbo a la tierra

- Recibido – dijo el ranger rojo, girando el timón

El robot entonces se dividió en cinco vehículos, que se fueron metiendo cada uno en el interior del otro hasta entrar todos en la nave roja, que puso rumbo a la Tierra

- Nos dirigiremos hacia Angel Grove – dijo el capitán –. Me parece un buen lugar para comenzar nuestra búsqueda

Los habitantes de Angel Grove hacían su vida con toda tranquilidad. Entre todos los habitantes, había alguien que llamaba especialmente la atención. Era un tipo enorme, gordo y corpulento y que llevaba el pelo rapado. En ese momento se hallaba repartiendo publicidad

- Visiten el Café Oasis – dijo mientras repartía panfletos de propaganda –. Visiten el Café Oasis. ¿Por qué tengo que ocuparme de un trabajo tan penosos? No creo que Ernie ni el Teniente Stone me mandaran a repartir propaganda. Desde que regresé a Angel Grove yo solo, siento que las cosas me van mal ¡Ah, ojalá tuviera aquí a mi buen amigo Skull!

De repente, un taxi se paró ante él. Del mismo bajó un tipo que Bulk conocía realmente bien

- Hola, Bulky – dijo el tipo que bajó de él

- ¡Skull! – dijo Bulk que tiró los panfletos al suelo y corrió a dar un abrazo a su antiguo camarada – ¡Me alegra que hayas venido a hacerme una visita!

- Esto... verás, no he venido a hacerte una visita – dijo Skull apenado – ¡Estoy arruinado Bulky!

Bulk se sorprendió

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó –. ¿Con el dinero que tenías? ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Hice una mala inversión y he terminado casi con lo puesto – dijo Skull casi al borde de un exagerado llanto – ¡He perdido todo y mi mujer me ha dejado!

- ¿Y Spike? – preguntó Bulk

- Spike se ha quedado con su madre – dijo Skull –. Y yo como no tenía nada, he optado por volver a Angel Grove

- Has hecho bien, viejo amigo – dijo Bulk –. Precisamente en el café donde trabajo están buscando gente. ¿Quieres rememorar viejos tiempos?

- ¿Bromeas? ¡Pues claro que quiero! – exclamó Skull animándose –. Será bueno empezar de cero en Angel Grove

De repente, una gran sombra se ciñó sobre ellos

- Y hablando de los viejos tiempos... – dijo Bulk

Todos los transeúntes miraban hacia arriba. Vieron aparecer aquella nave roja con forma de barco

- Genial, ¿otra vez nos ataca el imperio de las máquinas? – preguntó Bulk – ¿O será Rita Repulsa, que ha vuelto?

- A lo mejor es alguien nuevo, Bulky – dijo Skull

De repente, de la nave surgieron dos anclas enormes, que como las de un barco normal, descendieron hasta posarse en el suelo. Entonces de unas cuerdas surgidas de ese barco, siete figuras descendieron hasta lo alto de un edificio y miraron a los transeúntes

- Bueno, esto es nuevo – dijo Skull –. Al menos estos parecen humanos

El capitán se puso un paso por delante de los demás y habló por un megáfono a la multitud que les observaba

- Escuchad, terrícolas – dijo –. Somos piratas espaciales. Y yo soy el Capitán Redd

- ¿Han dicho piratas? – preguntó Bulk –. Esto no me huele bien

- Yo no he sido, Bulky – dijo Skull disimulando

- ¡No me refiero a eso, cerebro de mosquito! – protestó Bulk

Mientras tanto, el capitán le pasó el megáfono a Mark, quien habló a la multitud

- Este planeta tiene el mayor tesoro del universo, ¿verdad? – preguntó –. Solo necesitamos que nos digáis donde está

Los ojos de Bulk y Skull se abrieron como platos en cuanto escucharon la palabra "tesoro"

La gente en cambio, se miraba confusa. Lyn entonces tomó el megáfono

- No tiene sentido que lo escondáis de nuestras manos – dijo

- No deberías hablar así, Lyn – dijo Amy, al tiempo que cogía ella el megáfono

- Buenos días a todos – dijo amablemente –. Veamos...

Entonces señaló a Bulk y Skull

- Ustedes, señores – dijo

Bulk y Skull se miraron incrédulos

- ¿Nos ha dicho a nosotros? – preguntó Skull

- Sí, ustedes – dijo Amy –. ¿Saben algo acerca de ese tesoro?

- No – dijeron ambos al tiempo que se encogían de hombros

- ¿Y usted, señor? – preguntó Amy a otro hombre – ¿Ha escuchado algún rumor?

- No – respondió el señor –. Lo lamento profundamente, pero dudo que nadie de este planeta sepa nada de ese tesoro

El resto de personas asentían.

El chico de azul se adelantó

- Esto no es lo que había escuchado – dijo

- ¿Ves? – preguntó Orion a Lyn mientras le daba un pequeño empujón – ¿No te lo había dicho?

- ¿Qué haremos, capitán? – preguntó Lyn entonces

El capitán levantó la cabeza

- Vámonos a comer – dijo

Salvo Mark, el resto le miraron sorprendidos

- ¡Pero si no tenemos moneda de este planeta! – dijo Orion – ¿Qué planea hacer?

El capitán se alejó unos metros, dando la espalda al resto de los piratas

- ¿Mark? – dijo el capitán – ¿Qué crees que podemos hacer?

Mark dio unos pasos meditando sin dejar de sonreir

- Lyn – dijo entonces

- ¿Sí? – preguntó ella

- Un anillo – dijo Mark levantando una mano

Lyn se puso a mirar las anillos que llevaba en su mano. Al momento captó el mensaje

- ¿Quéeeeeeee? – preguntó

Mientras tanto, a Bulk y Skull les brillaban los ojos

- ¿Has escuchado, gordo? ¡Un tesoro! – exclamó Skull

- ¡El mayor tesoro del universo! – dijo Bulk – ¡Se solucionarían todos nuestros problemas económicos!

- ¡No se hable más! – dijo Skull – ¡Encontraremos ese tesoro!

Mientras Bulk y Skull se decidían, alguien entre el público seguía mirando a los piratas, que ya se alejaban

- Curioso – dijo –. Realmente curioso

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una contingente de naves de La Armada viajaba hacia la Tierra. Entre ellas destacaba una nave viajaba más grande, que tenía las figuras de dos caballos al frente.

Un ser galáctico, vestido con uniforme almirante, miraba la Tierra

- Así que este es el planeta de los que destruyeron a mi hermano – murmuró

Entonces se dio al vuelta enfadado

- ¡Argus! – dijo – ¡Levira!

Un cyborg y una mujer galáctica vestida de verde con un visor rojo asintieron

- ¿Sí, príncipe Vekar? – preguntó ella

- ¿Están listos los preparativos para la conquista de la Tierra? – preguntó

- Sí, alteza – dijo Argus –. Nuestro comandante está listo para la acción, alteza

- Y yo he desarrollado el arma definitiva – dijo Levira, al tiempo que le ponía una mano en el hombro al príncipe –. Muy pronto podrás vengarte de esos Power Rangers

- Magnífico – dijo el príncipe al tiempo que se volvía y se sentaba en el sillón de mando – ¡Demostrémosles a esos terrícolas el poder de La Armada!

- ¡Sí, señor! – dijeron al mismo tiempo Levira y Argus

De pronto, el príncipe reparó en otra presencia

- Su alteza – dijo una voz

Un ser galáctico vestido con armadura dorada y una capa roja hizo su aparición

- Parece que la avanzadilla fue destruida por piratas – dijo

- ¿¡Qué!? – gritó indignado el príncipe al tiempo que se levantaba – ¡Como si no tuviese bastante trabajo con aniquilar a los Power Rangers! ¡Esos piratas son la desgracia para La Armada! ¡Argus!

El cyborg se volvió

- Borra este desastre de la avanzadilla de los registros – ordenó Vekar

- Sí, alteza – dijo el cyborg – ¿Deberíamos planear algo para ocuparnos de estos piratas?

- ¡No es necesario! – dijo Vekar al tiempo que abandonaba su asiento – ¡Los piratas no son más que moscas comparados con nuestro imperio!

- Su alteza – dijo el ser de armadura dorada

Vekar se volvió

- Si los subestima, ellos podrían ir a por usted – dijo

Levira y Argus se volvieron. El príncipe se enfureció

- ¿¡Te atreves a cuestionarme, Damaras!? – le preguntó desafiante – ¡Soy el hijo del Emperador Mavro! ¡El príncipe Vekar!

- ¿Entonces esas son sus órdenes? – preguntó Damaras impasible

Vekar volvió enfadado al asiento de mando

- ¡Caigamos como una tempestad sobre la Tierra! – ordenó – ¡A toda velocidad!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los piratas salían de una casa de empeños. Lyn iba contando dinero

- ¡Mira que empeñar uno de mis anillos! Os recuerdo que es un préstamo ¡Será mejor que me lo devolváis con intereses! – protestó Lyn, que iba detrás del Capitán Redd y Mark

Mientras tanto, Orión comentaba con sus otros compañeros

- Estoy seguro que no tiene intención de devolvérselo

- ¿Tú crees? – preguntó Amy

- Tanto el Capitán como Mark suelen ser olvidadizos – dijo el chico de azul

Mientras tanto, el Capitán Redd miraba a su alrededor

- Me gusta este planeta – dijo

- A mi también – dijo Mark –. Y seguro que en este planeta tienen buena comida

- Ya que tenemos oportunidad – intervino Orion ilusionado – ¿Por qué no vamos a un sitio de lujo?

Lyn también sonrió, dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo.

Momentos después, los piratas estaban en un pequeño restaurante. Orion y Lyn estaban decepcionados

- ¿Por qué este lugar? – preguntó Orion, que estaba sentado en una mesa, junto con Lyn y Amy

- Porque olía bien – respondió Mark, que junto con el Capitán y el chico de azul estaban sentados en la barra

- Me encanta tu elección, Mark – dijo el Capitán riéndose

- Gracias Capitán – dijo Mark –. He escuchado que el curry es un buen plato

- Lo entiendo, pero... – dijo Orion

- Pues a mi me parece buena idea – dijo Amy –. Probar el sabor de comida común puede ser una buena experiencia

- Puede que lo sea para ti, Amy – dijo Lyn mientras se ponía a contar dinero

- ¿Y bien, Capitán? – dijo entonces el chico de azul –. ¿Cómo vamos a encontrar el Mayor Tesoro del Universo?

- No tengas prisa, Joe – dijo el Capitán – ¿Qué es lo que siempre digo, Mark?

- Que no es bueno pensar con el estómago vacío – respondió este

- Gracias por esperar – dijo entonces el camarero del establecimiento mientras llegaba a la mesa de Orion, Lyn y Amy –. Aquí está el curry especial

Este puso entonces sobre la mesa unos magníficos platos de arroz con curry. Los tres se impresionaron

- Se ve delicioso – comentó Amy

Una vez estuvieron todos servidos, se dispusieron a comer

- ¡Que aproveche! – dijo el capitán cuando se disponía a comer

De repente, una explosión cercana sacudió el local, que quedó destrozado antes de que los piratas hubieran probado bocado.

Algunos billetes aun volaban por el local

- ¡Aaaaaarg! – gritó Lyn indignada mientras sostenía un billete en sus manos – ¡Mi dinero! ¡Mi precioso dinero!

Mark, Joe, Orion y Amy se levantaron a ver qué pasaba. Lyn mientras tanto se puso a recoger los billetes que pudo. El Capitán en cambio no se movió de su sitio

- ¿Qué pasa con la comida? – preguntó al camarero que estaba medio sepultado por algunos escombros

- ¡Esa no es la cuestión ahora mismo! – gritó este mientras trataba de salir

- ¿En serio? – preguntó el capitán, impasible

- ¡Olvide eso, capitán! – dijo Joe –. ¡Venga a echar un vistazo!

Este salió a la calle, y junto con sus hombres echó un vistazo al cielo. Estaba repleto de naves. Entre ellas destacaba una enorme

- ¿Qué es esa cosa monstruosa? – preguntó Mark

- Es la nave matriz de La Armada – dijo el Capitán –. Los tipos que nos encontramos al llegar a este planeta debían ser una avanzadilla

- ¿Qué significa eso? – preguntó Lyn

- Si ellos están aquí... – dijo Orion –. Eso significa que este planeta está en serios problemas

Las naves estaban atacando la Tierra justo en ese momento. Uno de los disparos cayó cerca de los piratas, levantando una gran cantidad de polvo

- ¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó Orion –. Este no es el momento para buscar el tesoro

- Regresemos a la nave por ahora – ordenó el capitán

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

De algunas de las naves, empezaban a descargar contingentes de soldados vestidos con trajes grises y cuyas cabezas parecían cubos. Estaban armados con unas barras en cuya punta llevaban un proyectil.

Las naves también descargaron soldados de más rango con armaduras azules y al frente, un comandante, vestido con armadura negra, cuyos hombros formaban círculos azules y que iba armado con una pistola

- ¡Principe Vekar! – gritó dirigiéndose a la nave matriz –. ¡Contemple al Comandante Headridge!

Este a continuación disparó contra edificios, provocando importantes daños. La gente escapaba a refugiarse, mientras los soldados de campo se lanzaban al ataque, golpeando a la gente. Otros disparaban los proyectiles de sus armas contra vehículos, provocando potentes explosiones.

Bulk y Skull iban por la calle, provistos de picos y palas

- Oye, Bulky, ¿por donde vamos a empezar a buscar el tesoro? ¿En las alcantarillas? – preguntó Skull

- No seas zoquete – respondió Bulk –. Si estuviera en las alcantarillas, hace tiempo que lo habrían encontrado. No, lo buscaremos en el monte, donde nadie suela poner los pies. Seguro que estará allí

De repente, se encontraron con un grupo de soldados

- ¡Aaaaaah, nos atacan los masillas! – gritó Skull

- ¡No son los masillas, pero dan el mismo miedo! – gritó Bulk – ¡Corre, como en los viejos tiempos!

Ambos amigos echaron a correr, tratando de escapar de aquellas criaturas

Al mismo tiempo, dos maestras de guardería corrían con varios niños, tratando de ponerlos a salvo de las explosiones

- No os mováis – dijo una de ellas mientras se escondían tras el pilar de un edificio –. Todo va a salir bien

Los niños gritaban asustados, mientras ellas trataban de tranquilizarlos.

Entonces apareció Headridge

- ¡No tiene sentido escapar! – gritó mientras reía

Los piratas se abrían paso entre los escombros, tratando de encontrar el camino a la nave. De pronto, Amy se detuvo. El Capitán, que estaba junto a ella, también.

Amy veía a Headridge junto a aquel grupo

- ¿Qué ocurre, Amy? – preguntó el Capitán

El resto de los piratas volvieron junto a ellos, y contemplaron la situación

- ¡Nadie podrá escapar de la Armada! – escucharon decir a Headrige

- ¡Deja que los niños se vayan! – suplicó desesperada una de las maestras

Pero Headridge no hacía más que reírse

- ¿No regresamos a la nave? – preguntó Orion

Pero el resto no parecían de la misma opinión

- Odio decir esto – dijo Lyn –, pero este planeta podría estar condenado

- Entonces... – dijo Joe –, será cuestión de tiempo que se convierta en parte del territorio de La Armada

- Igual que nuestros planetas natales – dijo Amy con algo de nostalgia

Mientras tanto, Headridge preparaba su arma. Las maestras y los niños estaban aterrados

- ¡Me encanta esa expresión! – dijo Headridge riendo sádicamente – ¡Me divierte! ¡Vamos, seguid gritando de miedo!

- Esto no me gusta – dijo Mark – ¿Capitán...?

El Capitán asintió

- No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados – dijo

Mientras, Headridge reía

- Gracias por esas expresiones – dijo –. Ahora terminaré con vuestro miedo

De repente, alguien le disparó un rayo, haciéndole retroceder

- ¿Quién se ha atrevido a atacarme? – preguntó furioso

Entonces todos vieron aparecer a los seis piratas. El Capitán empuñaba una pistola cuyo diseño se asemejaba a la de las pistolas de chispa que usaban los piratas

Headridge los reconoció al momento

- ¡Pero si son esos malditos piratas! – gritó – ¿Qué pensáis que estáis haciendo?

- ¿Quién sabe? – dijo el Capitán Redd

- ¡Seguro que estáis buscando algún tesoro! – dijo Headridge –. Os dejaré ir por esta vez, no sois nuestro objetivo, así que desapareced de mi vista

- ¡Cállate, estúpido! – le espetó Lyn

- ¿Estúpido? – gritó indignado Headridge

- Tú eres el que va a desaparecer de nuestra vista – dijo Joe

- No tengo intención de escuchar lo que tengas que decirme – dijo Amy

- Yo tampoco – dijo Orion – ¡Odio los tipos como tú!

- ¿¡Habéis perdido la cabeza!? – preguntó Headrige furioso – ¡Somos la Armada! ¿¡Sabéis qué le pasa a quien osa desafiarnos!?

- Lo sabemos – dijo Mark

- Somos piratas – dijo el Capitán Redd –. Cuando algo no nos gusta, lo hundimos. Chicos, ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer

Los otros cinco piratas asintieron, y sacaron cada uno una llave en forma de figura ranger. La de Mark era roja, la de Joe, azul, la de Lyn, amarilla, la de Orion, verde y la de Amy, rosa

- Esto es lo que hacen los piratas – dijo Mark

Los cinco pulsaron el botón de sus figuritas, haciendo que se convirtieran en llaves, y sacaron un teléfono móvil en el cual había una clavija para esa llave

- ¡A metamorfosearse! – gritó Mark

- ¡Adelante, piratas! – gritaron los cinco al unísono mientras conectaban la llave al teléfono

De repente, los cinco se encontraban en un fondo que parecía el espacio, vestidos con el traje negro, y entonces llegaron a ellos tres luces. La primera les hizo aparecer el símbolo de los piratas en el pecho. La segunda les hizo aparecer las chaquetas, guantes y zapatos, y la tercera les hizo aparecer el casco. Mientras ocurría esto, una voz del morpher sonó

Pirate Force

- ¡Pirate Force Red! – gritó Mark mientras llevaba su mano izquierda a su casco y después la retiraba

- ¡Pirate Force Blue! – gritó Joe mientras miraba hacia su izquierda y se llevaba la mano izquierda a la parte superior de su casco

- ¡Pirate Force Yellow! – gritó Lyn mientras cruzaba sus brazos y se pasaba el derecho de un lado a otro de la cabeza

- ¡Pirate Force Green! – gritó Orion mientras adoptaba una pose como si se limpiara las manos en sus pantalones

- ¡Pirate Force Pink! – gritó Amy mientras extendía su mano derecha como a modo de saludo y después se la llevaba al pecho

- ¡Power Rangers Pirate Force! – gritaron los cinco, adoptando sus poses de combate

Todos sacaron espadas y pistolas. El Capitán hizo lo mismo

- ¿Power Rangers? – gritó Headridge – ¡Entonces no habrá perdón para vosotros!

Pero ellos no hicieron caso

- Hagamos un buen espectáculo – dijo Mark. Entonces disparó rayos de su pistola contra varios soldados enemigos, los cuales cayeron abatidos. Headridge también recibió un rayo

Entonces los seis piratas se lanzaron al ataque

- ¡X-borgs, acabad con ellos! – ordenó Headridge mientras se lanzaba él también al ataque

Mientras tanto, las maestras y los niños se ponían a salvo

- ¿Puede ser que estos piratas sean los nuevos Power Rangers? – preguntó una de las maestras

Mientras tanto, Amy fijaba un garfio a una viga y mientras se deslizaba por las alturas atacaba a disparando con su pistola a los X-borgs que encontraba.

Lyn no paraba de correr mientras atacaba a los X-borgs con su pistola o con su espada

- ¡Fuera de mi camino! – gritó mientras apartaba de una patada a uno

Joe descendía desde los restos de la estructura de un edificio en ruinas mientras atacaba a los X-borgs con sus armas.

Orion pegaba un salto mortal desde lo alto de otra estructura mientras esquivaba los disparos de un gran grupo de X-borgs. Justo unos cuantos metros antes del suelo, logró agarrarse a un cable, haciendo que aterrizara con normalidad entre el grupo de X-borgs enemigos. Pero entonces el cable se destensó y le hizo elevarse, cosa que él aprovechó para atacar a disparos a sus enemigos.

El Capitán Redd era el único que peleaba en su forma civil. Atacaba con su espada a dos X-borgs que fueron por él, derribándolos. Seguidamente, usó su pistola para lanzar rayos a otros dos que iban dispuestos a atacarle.

Mark corría entre el grupo de X-borgs. Se dio impulso saltando contra una pared y se lanzó contra un grupo de enemigos, atacándolos con todo su poder. Entonces dos X-borgs trataron de atacarle con sus armas. Él detuvo la acometida con su sable y con la otra mano disparó a ambos enemigos, derribándolos.

Seguidamente, lanzó su sable hacia un X-borg que iba a atacar a Joe, destruyéndolo.

- ¡Orion! – gritó Mark

El ranger verde se encontraba en una azotea, rodeado por un grupo de X-borgs

- ¡Entendido! – dijo

Entonces lanzó su espada, hacia Mark, al mismo tiempo que Joe hacía lo propio con su pistola. Mark le dio una patada a la pistola y cogió la espada en el aire, volviendo a tener dos armas y atacando.

Orion mientras tanto se colgó boca abajo de un trapecio, y logró coger la pistola que Mark había pateado, disponiendo en ese momento de dos pistolas con las que disparó a los X-borgs.

Joe en cambio había cogido la espada de Mark y ahora atacaba a sus enemigos con dos espadas.

Pero de repente tres X-borgs apuntaron a Joe con sus armas, y le dispararon las cabezas de las mismas, las cuales el ranger azul vio venir, logrando desviar el rumbo de las tres con sus espadas.

Lyn seguía luchando contra los X-borgs

- ¡Amy! – dijo mientras le lanzaba su pistola

- ¡Entendido! – respondió la ranger rosa mientras le lanzaba su espada

Ambas rangers intercambiaron armas, mientras siguieron atacando a los enemigos. Amy se vio rodeada por varios X-borgs, los cuales logró abatir a disparos. Mientras tanto, Lyn fue hacia otro grupo

- ¡Solo estoy calentando! – dijo

Entonces atacó con las espadas, logrando dirigirlas hacia sus enemigos como si las tuviera sujetas con cuerdas.

Finalmente, los cinco rangers y su capitán se reagruparon

- ¡Oh, vamos! – exclamó molesta Lyn mientras vio como otro grupo de X-borgs se colocaba frente a ellos – ¡No se acaban nunca!

- Entonces quizá deberíais usar eso – dijo el Capitán Redd

- ¿Eso? – preguntaron Mark y Joe al mismo tiempo

- Eso, ¿verdad? – preguntó Orion

- ¡Sí! – afirmó Lyn

- Me parece una buena idea – dijo Amy

Los cinco rangers pulsaron la hebilla de su cinturón, de la cual salieron unas figuritas como las que habían usado para transformarse, pero estas tenían un aspecto diferente.

Los cinco alzaron sus llaves con una mano al tiempo que sacaron sus morphers con la otra

- ¡A metamorfosearse! – gritaron los cinco

Volvió a sonar la voz del morpher

Mighty Morphin

De repente, los cinco se convirtieron en los cinco rangers originales. Cada uno se había convertido el ranger de su mismo color salvo Orion, que había pasado del verde al negro.

Los niños y las profesoras estaban impresionados

- Señorita, ¿quiénes son? – preguntó uno de los niños

- Son los primeros Power Rangers – respondió ella –. Los primeros que protegieron la Tierra

- ¿Pero como es posible? – se preguntó la otra profesora

Los cinco rangers sacaron sus armas

- ¡Power hacha! – gritó Orion mientras lanzaba su arma al aire

- ¡Power arco! – grito Amy mientras lanzaba su arco, el cual se ensambló transversalmente al hacha

- ¡Power dagas! – gritó Lyn mientras lanzaba sus armas, las cuales se ensamblaron debajo del arco

- ¡Power lanzas! – gritó Joe mientras dividía su lanza en dos y lanzaba las partes, las cuales también se ensamblaron debajo del arco

- ¡Power espada! – gritó Mark mientras saltaba y colocaba su espada encima del hacha, formando el Power Blaster

Una vez formada el arma, descendió al suelo y los otros cuatro se colocaron tras él

- ¡Power Rangers, fuego! – gritaron los cinco mientras el Power Blaster lanzaba un potente rayo que destruyó a los X-Borgs

Pero entonces Mark vio como Headridge se lanzaba para atacarle. El ranger rojo le hizo frente, mientras sus compañeros se medían a más X-borgs, así como a otros soldados de armaduras azules

- ¡Qué pesados! – espetó Mark

Entonces los cinco rangers sacaron otras llaves, estas tenían otro aspecto. Se colocaron los cinco juntos, espalda con espalda y gritaron:

- ¡Adelante, samurai!

Samurai

Al momento los cinco se convirtieron en los Power Rangers Samurai, armados con sus espadas, y se pusieron a atacar a los enemigos que les salían al frente.

Por último, sacaron un nuevo juego de llaves

- ¡Fuente mágica, Mystic Force! – gritaron los cinco

Mystic Force

Al momento quedaron convertidos en los Power Rangers Mystic Force, los cuales sacaron sus varitas, de las cuales lanzaron torbellinos de colores que destruyeron a los enemigos que quedaban.

- ¡Ha sido un bonito espectáculo, pero me estoy cansando de esto! – dijo Headridge, al tiempo que se colocaba frente a los rangers y les apuntaba con su arma – ¡Hasta nunca!

Este disparó una serie de rayos y misiles que impactaron donde estaban los piratas, provocando una nube de humo.

Una de las varitas salió volando y volvió a convertirse en sable pirata, que Mark, quien recuperó su forma ranger original, cogió al vuelo y acto seguido se lanzó a atacar a Headridge. Sus compañeros hicieron lo mismo, logrando golpear cada uno con su espada al enemigo.

Headridge trató de atacar a Mark, pero este logró esquivar el ataque y propinar una patada al monstruo, que le hizo retroceder

- ¡Bien, chicos, terminemos con esto! – dijo el Capitán Redd

- ¡Entendido! – dijeron los otros cinco

Los rangers sacaron de su cinturón las llaves que habían usado para transformarse, y cada uno conectó la suya a una clavija que había en la espada. El Capitán también se sacó una llave del bolsillo e hizo lo mismo.

Las espadas de los seis brillaron

- ¡Oleada final! – gritaron los seis, al tiempo que lanzaban un corte con sus espadas, las cuales brillaban intensamente

Los seis cortes acertaron de lleno a Headridge, el cual cayó al suelo y explotó

- Misión cumplida – dijo Mark

Poco después, los cinco rangers habían vuelto a sus formas originales, y se encontraban en medio de los escombros

- Lo hecho, hecho está – dijo Lyn

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Joe

- Si la Armada no se había fijado en nosotros como enemigos, lo hará ahora – respondió Lyn

- Es cierto – dijo el Capitán Redd, que no parecía preocupado

- ¿Qué deberíamos hacer entonces? – preguntó Orion, que parecía asustado – ¡Esto no es bueno, Capitán! ¡Tenemos que marcharnos cuanto antes de la Tierra!

Pero el capitán no parecía tan temeroso, en lugar de eso, volvió su vista hacia las maestras y los niños, que aun seguían allí

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Amy amablemente mientras se dirigía hacia ellos

- Muchas gracias – dijo uno de los niños

- Por salvarnos – continuó una de las maestras –. Os estamos realmente agradecidos

Pero los piratas se mostraron impasibles

- ¿Qué estáis diciendo? – dijo Joe burlonamente mientras se daba la vuelta

Los demás piratas imitaban su ejemplo. Ya solo quedaban al frente Lyn y Amy

- Somos piratas espaciales – dijo Lyn mientras se volvía –. Solo estamos buscando un tesoro

Amy también se volvió

- ¿Entonces por qué habéis luchado contra ellos? – preguntó una de las maestras

Amy se detuvo. Los demás también. El Capitán se volvió ligeramente

- Por la comida – dijo

- ¿Eh? – preguntaron las maestras y los niños

- Estábamos enfadados porque nos estropearon la comida – dijo el Capitán

- Sí – dijo Mark –. Solo fue por eso

Entonces los seis se marcharon de allí sonriendo. Únicamente Orion se volvió un momento hacia aquel grupo

- Ese es la razón por la que no nos tenéis que dar las gracias – dijo

Y los piratas se alejaron de allí, dejando perplejos a todos.

Pero antes que se alejaran demasiado, una figura apareció ante ellos

- Ha sido un buen espectáculo. He visto que tenéis potencial – dijo

Los piratas se detuvieron ante la figura

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó el Capitán impasible

- Me llamo Tommy Oliver, y creo que tenemos mucho de que hablar – respondió el desconocido

**Hola a todos. Ha sido largo, pero aquí está el primer episodio. Como dije al principio, está inspirado en el original Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, aunque con algunas modificaciones. Ya que fue un personaje creado para Super Megaforce, he "reciclado" a Orion, aunque con un carácter algo diferente al de esta serie. **

**No he visto todas las temporadas de Power Rangers, por lo que cualquier sugerencia sobre los rangers, aliados o enemigos para mejorar este fic será bienvenida.**

**Espero que os guste este fic. Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio.**


End file.
